Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating point processor for a computer system and, more particularly, to a high speed divider which performs non-restoring iterative division in radix 4. The present invention further relates to a high speed divider which performs non-restoring iterative division in radix 4 and square root calculations in radix 2.